Dis Le & Je Suis à Toi
by SammyBee57
Summary: Edward Cullen propriétaire du Twilight casino de Las Vegas, se retrouve un beau jour tuteur de la jeune Bella Swan, éperdument amoureuse de lui. Arrivera-t-elle à le faire flancher ?
1. Chapter 1

Pov Edward.

Je me tenais comme chaque matin dans mon bureau écoutant les différents comptables de mon établissement me faire le bilan des gains que le casino avait emporté la journée précédente.

C'était long et ennuyeux en règle générale.

Je m'appelle Edward, j'ai 26 ans, et j'ai hérité il y a deux ans du Love, rebaptisé par mes soins le Twilight, l'un des plus ancien casino de Vegas. La première année a été difficile mais aujourd'hui l'établissement tourne à plein régime.

La réunion s'éternise quand l'un d'eux soumet un point qui m'embête depuis un moment.

-Mr Charlie Swan, l'ami de votre oncle nous doit toujours 300 000 dollars.

C'est peu.

Je n'aime pas les exemples, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

J'ai deux employés. Jacob et Paul. Grands, mats, avec une musculature importante, pères de famille, mariés.

Parfait pour aider la clientèle à se décider à payer. L'intimidation plutôt que la violence.

Après avoir donné mes ordres et vérifié que tout était bien dans l'établissement.

Je convoquais ces deux là.

-Charlie Swan. Voilà l'adresse. Vous lui donnez la trouille de sa vie et vous revenez avec mes 300 000 dollars dans la journée.

Clair et précis.

Bon, il faut que j'aille me préparer maintenant. Alice, ma sœur ne va pas tarder à débarquer pour m'entraîner dans une séance de shopping.

Pov Bella.

J'ai froid et j'ai mal.

Rien de bien extraordinaire.

Je m'appelle Bella Swan et ma vie c'est les coups. Je vis avec mon père Charlie, ma mère ne voulait pas entendre parler de moi depuis qu'elle a trouvé le bonheur parfait au près de Phil, un homme d'affaire.

Enfin vivre est un bien grand mot.

Je lui sers plutôt de défouloir quand il est contrarié ou quand l'alcool lui fait perdre la raison.

Avant j'allais au lycée mais j'ai dû renoncer, les professeurs posaient trop de questions. Et je n'arrivais plus à cacher les marques de coups. J'avais préféré arrêter tout simplement.

Je savais qu'un jour viendrait où une assistance sociale allait débarquer, mais je préférais les coups de mon père à finir dans un orphelinat.

Au fond, il m'aimait.

J'en étais persuadée. Il souffrait lui aussi de la situation.

Je poussais un soupir en me relevant doucement. Mes muscles me faisaient souffrir horriblement.

Charlie criait à l'étage du dessous.

Encore et toujours.

Il appelait maman et lui jurait son amour éternel.

Mon cœur se serra et j'eus du mal à retenir mes larmes. Il le fallait pourtant. Pleurer n'engendrait que d'autres coups.

Le téléphone a sonné. Je me suis faufilée à quatre pattes de ma chambre au palier des escaliers.

Charlie venait de répondre. Il était très pale et parlait très vite.

Il a raccroché et a monté les marches, me poussant aux passages en hurlant contre moi. Je me suis écartée.

Il a claqué la porte de sa chambre violement avant de la rouvrir tenant une valise et son passeport dans la main.

-On part papa.

Il m'a giflée avec violence. Ma tête a heurté le mur juste avant de prendre connaissance je l'ai entendu hurler.

-Toi, tu restes ici.

Pov Edward

J'étais en pleine séance de torture, pardon de shopping avec ma sœur quand mon téléphone a sonné en plein repas. Je me suis excusé auprès de ma sœur et de son nouveau petit ami avec l'idée d'étrangler celui qui osait me déranger. Je n'étais que rarement à Seattle et j'en profitais toujours pour voir mes proches qui y habitaient.

Je décrochais mon téléphone

-J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison de me déranger. ai-je grondé, exaspéré dans la téléphone.

-Désolé ! C'est excusé Jacob, mais on n'a vraiment un gros problème. Il faudrait que vous veniez rapidement.

-Où êtes vous ? J'espère que vous ne me dérangez pas pour rien.

-A Forks et mais je préfère que vous voyiez par vous-même. Le téléphone n'est pas sur.

Je soufflais. Il faudrait que j'explique un jour à Jacob que nous ne sommes pas dans une série télé, et que les téléphones portables ne sont pas sur écoute.

Je me suis rapidement excusé auprès de Jasper et Alice de leur faire faux bond. Ma sœur a un peu boudé mais la promesse d'une nouvelle robe Dior l'a vite faite changer d'attitude.

J'ai emprunté une des Mercedes normalement réservées à nos clients et en ¾ d'heure je suis arrivé à Forks. Endroit pluvieux, humide et forestier par excellence.

Le GPS m'a conduit jusqu'à la maison.

Je n'aurais même pas laissé un chien errant dormir là dedans. La maison était vieille, très mal entretenue, on aurait pu la croire inhabitée si de la fumée ne sortait pas de la cheminée.

Je suis allé jusqu'au porche, les planches craquaient et faisaient du bruit sous mes pas.

La porte s'est ouverte sur Paul extrêmement gêné. Il m'a laissé entrer dans le petit couloir qui sentait l'humidité. Un cafard est passé tous près de mon pied.

Il y avait qu'un mot pour qualifier cette maison.

Insalubre.

Paul m'a fait signe de rejoindre le salon. Jacob s'y tenait mettant du bois dans la vieille cheminée.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Ai-je demandé.

-On n'a pas trouver Swan, par contre on a trouvé ça à l'étage.

Il me montra du doigt une jeune fille brune couverte d'ecchymoses et de bleus, couchée sur un vieux canapé recouvert d'une couverture tout aussi vétuste.

Ma bouche devint pâteuse et mes yeux se tournèrent interrogatifs vers mes deux employés.

-On n'a rien fait. Se défendit Paul. « On l'a trouvée là haut dans cet état. Elle s'est légèrement réveillée et puis réévanouie. On lui a enlevée ses vêtements humides, on l'a descendue et enroulée dans la couverture la moins crade qu'on n'a trouvé. Jacob a fait un feu et je me suis renseigné auprès de la voisine. C'est la fille de Swan, Lui, a quitté la ville ce matin.

Je m'approchais doucement;

Pauvre fille.

-Comment ça se fait que personne ne s'inquiète de son sort ?

Je n'attendais pas réellement de réponse, rien n'expliquait de faire du mal à une personne qui n'avait pas les moyens de se défendre.

-Je suppose que personne ne veut avoir de problèmes, c'est comme ça les bourgades. Personne ne l'aidera ici ! dit Paul.

Je levais mon regard vers lui.

Ca les touchait autant que moi, peut être même plus. Ils avaient aussi des gamins.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'on fait ? A demandé Jacob.

-Restez ici. Prenez soin d'elle. Je reviens dans pas longtemps.

J'ai rejoint ma voiture pour m'arrêter devant le 1er centre commercial que j'ai trouvé. Ils vendaient un peu de tout.

J'ai trouvé un pyjama de grand mére. Le genre longue robe avec pantalon en coton rose, des pantoufles en tissu, des sous vêtements, du shampoing …

Je suis rapidement revenu chez les Swan.

-Il y a de l'eau chaude dans cette maison ? Ai-je demandé en me doutant de la réponse.

-non. A répondu Paul.

-Faites chauffer une grande casserole d'eau et remplissaient la baignoire. On peut pas la sortir comme ça. Elle va attraper la mort. Il faut la réchauffer. Paul a rapidement bouché et rempli la baignoire. On l'y a faite glisser en sous vêtement. Nettoyer son corps me permettait de mieux voir ses blessures.

Je bénissais à ce moment là mon père pour tous les stages médicaux qu'il m'avait forcer à faire.

Ils m'ont aidé à nettoyer ses cheveux découvrant une légère blessure à la tête.

-Jake. Prends mon téléphone dans ma poche. Dis à mon père de préparer son matériel médical.

Il est sorti en hochant la tête.

Nous l'avons finalement sortie, séchée et habillée avec les vêtements neufs que je venais d'acheter.

On a tenté de faire au plus vite sans regarder. Après tout, on avait rien de pervers.

Une fois propre et en pyjama. Je lui ai enfilée des chaussettes chaudes.

-Donnes la moi Paul, je vais l'emmitouffler dans les couvertures. Va mettre ma voiture en route et mets le chauffage à fond.

Jacob m'a aidé avant de la porter dans ses bras pour l'enmener dans la voiture. Je fis le tour de la maison.

La minuscule chambre qu'Alice trouverait même trop petite pour un placard ne contenant que très peu de choses. Il y avait qu'un vieil ourson en peluche que je récupérais avant de sortir de la maison.

Paul s'était mis aux volant de la voiture, alors que je m'installais à ses cotés sur le siége passager. Jake nous suivait avec le 4X4.

Nous roulions rapidement. Pas besoin de ralentir, j'avais largement de quoi payer les amandes.

Je jetais de temps en temps des coups d'œil à notre petite passagère, Inquiêt.

Notre vitesse nous a fait arriver dans la banlieue chic où mes parents habitaient en 30 minutes.

Mon père nous attendait inquiet sur le perron de la maison.

-Edward ! Qu'Est-ce qu'il se passe ? a-t-il demandé.

-Paul et Jake sont allés voir pour se faire rembourser d'un client et ils sont tombés sur ça. Expliquais je très vite.

J'ouvris la porte alors que mon père laissait échapper un cri d'horreur devant le visage pâle.

-Elle s'appelle comment ? a-t-il demandé.

J'avais beau réfléchir je l'ignorais, c'est Paul qui répondit.

-D'après la voisine, elle s'appelle Bella.

B.E.L.L.A

Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et allongée sur le canapé du salon.

Mon père l'a auscultée rapidement en grimaçant souvent et en grognant de sa moustache invisible.

-Est-ce que tu sais où sont passés ses parents ? a-t-il demandé.

-Le pére semble avoir pris un aller simple pour la disparition et pour la mère je ne sais pas; Il faudra demandé à Paul. Il a parlé avec le voisinage.

-Ta mère ne devrait pas tard à rentrer. Est-ce que tu veux qu'on lui dise ?

-Non. Je ne préfère pas. Son état de santé ça donne quoi ?

-Je voudrais l'hospitaliser un temps. Lui faire passer des radios.

J'hochais la tête. Mon père laissa un mot à ma mère et l'emmena à la clinique où il travaillait.

-Je vais mettre Bella Cullen sur le papier. M'annonça-t-il alors que les infirmières l'installaient pour une série de tests médicaux.

Je suis resté avec elle un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que mon père revienne.

-C'est moins pire que je m'y attendais. Qu'Est-ce que tu vas faire d'elle Edward ? a-t-il demandé.

-Je sais pas encore papa. J'ai envoyé un émail à James pour qu'il fasse une recherche pour retrouver sa mère. Et toi qu'Est-ce que ça donne ?

-Elle est plus solide qu'elle n'en a l'air. Beaucoup de blessures antérieures sur les radios; heureusement aucun traumatisme crânien, pas mal de carences, un poids insufissant … et elle est vierge.

Je recrachais la gorgée de café que je venais juste d'avaler de surprise.

-Pardon ?

-Elle est vierge, Edward.

-Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça. M'exclamais je.

-Pour te faire comprendre qu'elle n'a heureusement pas été violée.

Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. C'était déjà ça de pris. J'avais un peu paniqué devant l'insistance de mon père.

Il finit par m'abandonner alors que les infirmières l'ont ramenées à la chambre.

Elle était pale et pleine de bandages et d'aiguilles plantaient dans le bras. L'infirmière en chef m'avait prévenue qu'elle allait être très désorientée à son réveil.

Je m'assis sur la chaise en bouquinant, attendant le réveil de ma belle aux bois dormants.

Pov Bella.

Etais je morte ? Charlie m'avait il finalement tuée. Comment expliquer cette chaleur et cette absence de douleurs. J'ai ouvert les yeux doucement. La lumière blanche m'a agressée. Je me suis habituée petit à petit à la luminosité.

C'est là que je l'ai vu pour la première fois.

Un ange.

Des cheveux d'une couleur proche du bronze, des traits fins, des yeux verts incroyables.

J'étais pratiquement certaine d'être morte parce qu'aucun humain, ne pouvait être aussi beau.

Un flot de larmes ont coulé de mes joues.

Je m'en voulais d'avoir abandonné Charlie. Qu'allait-il devenir sans moi. Il n'y avait que mon maigre salaire de chez les Newton qui nous permettait de vivre.

L'ange a caressé mes cheveux doucement. J'étais fatiguée. J'ai refermé les yeux un moment.

Un long moment et quand je les ai ouverts j'étais seule avec un médecin blond et une infirmière.

Ou était mon père ?

La douleur est revenue à ce moment là, violente. Elle m'a fait hurler. L'ange est revenu dans la Pièce.

-EDWARD tiens là. A ordonné le médecin.

J'ai senti son parfum musqué alors qu'il me maintenant contre son torse. Mes larmes inondaient sa chemise bleue. Le médecin a piqué l'un des tubes, le liquide a coulé le long du tube avant d'entrer dans mon corps.

Je me suis sentie somnolente.

J'ai fermé les yeux, m'accrochant à l'ange.

« Edward » ai-je murmuré avant de m'endormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Nouveau chapitre. Pardon pour le retard. Je suis un peu fatigué en se moment, donc j'écris moins. Mais pas d'inquiétude, je posterai toujours le plus souvent possible. Comme toujours un énorme merci à ma bêta Marine, à mon adorable Louise Malone (même si tu as transformé en chien), sache que ta Psycopathe en Jupon (c'est moi ça), t'adore.

Merci à tous ceux qui me review et apprécit les méandres compliqués de mon imagination.

Donc, il ne vous reste plus qu'à faire exploser ma boite émail et vous aurez rapidement la suite.

Donc déjà.

**Remerciements.**

Mimicracra59, Marion, Isabella-Vanaissa, SoSweetySoCrazy, Vavounette, Twifanes, Oliveronica cullen massen, Nymphea51,  
Lady BG, Fleur50, Blandine, Becky1497, Midsum, bebounette, Onja.

Je vous laisse avec le mot de ma bêta d'amour.

"Salut les filles (et garçons, oui oui on peut rêver!). Un new chapitre pour commencer cette semaine, que demander de plus?

Moi j'aurais une requête à faire (je vous entends d'ici "qu'est ce qu'elle va nous demander celle-là?!), les auteurs écrivent pour leur plaisir comme vous le savez mais également pour le nôtre, il serait donc vraiment sympa de votre part de laisser une trace de votre passage. Une review constructive ou non, un simple petit "merci" ou un "vivement la suite" font toujours plaisir et surtout motivent les auteurs! Ca ne vous prend qu'une minute ou deux et ca leur met la patate ^^ Je compte sur vous pour faire un petit effort et reviewer un maximum pour encourager nos auteurs ^^

Voilà je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre que je me suis amusée à commenter (comme d'hab! lol) =P

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous..."

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine que je l'avais ramenée à l'hôpital. Sept jours que je m'occupais quotidiennement d'elle et que je me torturais l'esprit.

J'avais trois choix devant moi.

Le Premier était de prévenir sa famille. Mais les recherches que j'avais faites grâce à un ami qui travaillait dans la police n'avait que retrouver une mère volage et une grand Mére de 82 ans dans un vieil hospice. (N/B: Joyeux tableau familial! -_-')

La seconde solution serait de la laisser aux soins de mon père qui finirait par appeler les services de l'enfance. Ils trouveraient certainement une famille pour elle jusqu'à sa majorité. Mais j'avais déjà entendu tellement d'histoires sordides sur le sujet que l'idée me révulsait.

Et puis, il y avait la troisième solution. M'en occuper moi-même.

Même si je privilégiais cette idée, cela me posait de grosses difficultés. Ma vie c'était mon boulot, et de temps en temps une femme qui passait dans mon lit. Rien d'idéal pour vivre avec une enfant de 15 ans.

Je soupirais.

Elle dormait encore, ce qui voulait dire qu'il me restait un peu de temps pour réfléchir. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur mon père.

Encore une difficulté. Si je choisissais de prendre Bella avec moi. M'en empêcherait-il ? Comprendrait-il ? Me dénoncerait-il ?

Assis dans le siége près du lit, je m'étirai. Mes muscles devenaient douloureux à force de rester dans la même position.

Je m'approchai du lit. Elle gigotait comme souvent avant de se réveiller.

Fréquemment à cause d'un cauchemar.

Je mettais alors plusieurs dizaine de minutes à calmer ses crises de larmes. Je profitai qu'elle dorme encore pour m'éclipser et faire quelques pas dans les couloirs colorés.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule me faisant sursauter. (N/B: Trop concentré notre Edward national ?! lol)

Mon père se tenait à côté de moi. Il me fit signe de le suivre sans un mot.

Mon ventre se tordit à l'idée que j'allai avoir la discussion qui me rendait malade depuis le premier jour.

Une fois dans son bureau magnifiquement décoré par ma mère, il referma la porte à clé derrière lui. (N/B: musique de suspense! mdr)

Encore un mauvais signe.

Il s'assit derrière la table d'acajou me faisant signe de m'asseoir. Je glissai dans le siège confortable, le ventre complètement noué.

-Je crois que tu sais de quoi je veux te parler Edward. Commença-t-il.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra encore plus. Il fallait que je trouve les mots pour le convaincre. C'était vital.

Et inexplicable aussi.

-Je me doute des raisons oui.

Il hocha la tête.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu as décidé Edward ? Demanda-t-il en tripotant son stylo signe que lui aussi était nerveux.

-Je ne sais pas papa. Avouai-je. Ce que je veux n'est peut être pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle. Je crois que je me suis attaché, parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle disparaisse et en même temps j'ai envie de ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle. Je ne veux pas être égoïste, et puis je n'ai pas une vie idéale pour m'occuper d'une adolescente. J'ai déjà du mal à m'occuper de mes poissons rouges, (N/B: Maurice qui mange les chocosuiss?! mdr) mais elle n'a pratiquement plus de famille sauf une grand-mère qui est dans un hospice et une mère qui a été arrêtée plusieurs fois pour possession de drogue et la liste est longue. Et la donner aux services sociaux c'est hors de question.

J'avais dit tout ça d'une seule traite, il fallait que ça sorte et maintenant j'attendais sa réponse. Je l'espérai et la craignai.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais devenu aussi responsable. Je t'avoue que je suis très surpris.

Je relevais les yeux pour rencontrer son regard brillant. Ses mots avaient bien du mal à atteindre mon cerveau.

Il se mit à rire devant mon air ahuri.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une façon de bien faire Edward. Je t'avoue que moi aussi j'ai réfléchi à tout ça et ce n'est pas à nous de prendre cette décision mais à Bella.

Je reconnaissai bien la sagesse paternelle. Moi, je n'avais même pas penser à demander son avis à la principale concernée. A nouveau j'eus peur. Et si elle me rejetait. Évidemment, je pouvais comprendre qu'elle préfère un membre de sa famille au parfait inconnu que j'étais, mais ça me ferait souffrir c'était sûr.

J'accompagnai quand même mon père jusqu'à la chambre. Bella venait de se réveiller. (N/B: Debout feignasse! Non je déconne, pauvre Bella! :s)

Elle parut contente de me voir ce qui me soulagea un peu. Maintenant il fallait lui expliquer. Que choisirait-elle ?

Pov Carlisle

J'ai beau savoir qu'il y a des événements dans la vie qui changent un homme, j'avoue être stupéfait des changements de mon fils en 168 heures.

Je le regardai prendre soin d'elle avec un petit pincement au cœur, si jamais elle le rejetait, je sais que ça sera très dur à vivre pour lui.

Mon fils a toujours été quelqu'un de très sensible et protecteur. Je me souviens parfaitement qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on s'en prenne à Alice, ce qui expliquait peut être qu'il ait eu tellement de mal a accepter sa relation avec Jasper et son mariage.

Ah, la demoiselle commence à s'éveiller. Je me penche vers elle en même temps que mon fils, mais c'est vers lui qu'elle se tourne.

Depuis qu'elle est ici, elle n'a plus dit un mot, j'ignore si c'est de sa propre volonté ou si elle en est véritablement incapable.

Mais avec Edward, pas besoin de mot, ils se comprennent vraiment très bien. (N/B: Conversation silencieuse quand tu nous tiens!)

Mon bipeur se mit à vibrer, encore une urgence. Je m'éclipsai de la chambre en faisant comprendre à Edward d'attendre demain pour lui parler, elle était encore sonner par les médicaments, elle n'était pas en état de prendre ce genre de décisions.

Il hocha la tête, et je m'en allai.

Dans la nuit, deux accidents de voiture, une veille dame tombée dans les escaliers et un accouchement, la matin venu j'étais heureux de rentrer à la maison.

Esmé m'attendait l'air soucieux.

-Carlisle, je viens d'avoir un appel du casino, il cherche Edward partout depuis plus de 6 jours et ….

-Calme toi. Je suis sûr qu'Edward va très bien. Il doit juste être occupé.

Elle me regarda un moment, inquisitrice, me donnant des sueurs froides. (N/B: pas la conscience tranquille papa cullen ?? *sifflote*)

-Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore Carlisle ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Je soupirai et priai Edward de me pardonner. J'étais un faible devant ma femme.(N/B: Niark! Niark!)

Pov Bella

Je me réveillai à plusieurs reprises mais j'allai bien. J'étais moins fatiguée, plus éveillée que les jours précédents.

C'était un peu flou d'ailleurs. Je me souvenai du départ de mon père et de ses derniers mots, des hommes venus à la maison et puis de Lui.

Il était tout le temps près de moi, chaque fois que j'ouvrais les yeux. C'était agréable. (N/B: tu m'étonnes! quelle plus belle vue au reveil que le visage d'Edward ?! ^^)

Je me sentai protégée et en sécurité quand il était là.

C'était bizarre aussi.

Et puis il y avait toutes ces questions.

Qu'allai-je devenir maintenant que mon pére était parti. Je n'avais aucune autre famille.

J'allai sans doute finir dans un orphelinat.

Edward souriait beaucoup aujourd'hui. Il semblait heureux, et ça me laissait perplexe.

Son téléphone portable se mit alors à vibrer. Il le regarda et pâlit.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme aux cheveux mi-longs châtains, un visage en cœur, très belle d'ailleurs, vêtue de vêtements chics.

Elle entra avec un grand sourire.

Trop grand même.

Le même genre que celui de mon père avant de me battre. Je sentis les larmes me piquer les yeux, ma respiration devint difficile, ma poitrine se compressa. J'aurai aimé crier mais je n'y arrivai pas. La tête me tournait de plus en plus.

Je me penchai. Quelqu'un mit une bassine sous mon menton, alors que je vomissai un liquide qui me brûlait la gorge.

J'entendis des disputes et la voix sèche du médecin qui leur ordonnait de partir.

-Ca va Bella ? Demanda-t-il. Tu as encore des nausées ?

Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche, l'enfouissant dans les coussins.

Il enleva la bassine et m'en donna une propre au cas où. Il posa sa main sur mon front et grimaça.

-Tu as de la fièvre. Je vais te prescrire d'autres médicaments. Essaie de te reposer, d'accord ?

Il me laissa seule dans la chambre. J'attapai la couverture, me mettant en boule.

Je grelotai de froid.

Pov Edward

Je fusillais ma mére du regard et j'avais envie d'étriper mon père; mais plus encore, j'étais inquiet pour Bella.

Mon père sortit à son tour de la chambre.

-Elle dort.

Il se retourna vers ma mère l'air sévère.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir.

-Parce que tu lui as tout dit, m'exclamai-je en serrant les poings.

Il soupira.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix Edward, elle m'a coincé au mauvais moment. Tu sais très bien que ta mére peut être pire que ta sœur quand elle s'y met.

Je soupirai à mon tour me retournant vers ma mère, sévère.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai pensé qu'une présence féminine lui ferait du bien, je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas l'effrayer mais je voulais juste me rendre utile.

Maudit soit celui qui a inventé les yeux larmoyants. (N/B: mais MDR! Je dirais le cocker! XD)

-D'accord, c'est pas grave maman, mais tu ne dis rien à personne et surtout pas à Alice.

-Pour qui me prends-tu Edward ? Demanda-t-elle, offensée.

Seulement voilà, j'aurai dû me douter que ça lui échapperait.

Le lendemain, mon père autorisa Bella à faire quelques pas dans la chambre. Elle souria heureuse de pouvoir changer un peu d'air. Je la conduisis jusqu'au jardin de la clinique.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et il faisait agréablement chaud. Nous nous étions assis sur un banc en bois profitant des rayons lumineux.

Je tentai de trouver les mots pour lui parler. C'était le moment idéal. Je respirai un grand coup quand un cri retentit à ce moment nous faisant sursauter tous les deux. (N/B: Et zut! Non mais c'est pas vrai, elle a le chic pour toujours interrompre quelque chose! lol)

Bella se cala contre moi, tremblante, alors qu'Alice débarquait en courant et sautillant vers nous, suivit de Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie. (N/B: Rien que ça!)

Je serrai les dents.

Mon père et ma mère suivirent, se tenant consciencieusement loin de moi.

Je les assassinai du regard, tout en passant mes bras autour de Bella. (N/B: L'éternel protecteur! ^^)

-Qu'Est-ce que vous faites ici ? Grognai-je.

-Ta mère nous a expliqué. On s'est dit qu'on pouvait t'aider. Dit Jasper d'un ton calme.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. Je m'en sors très bien merci. Maintenant, dégagez ! Viens Bella; on rentre à l'intérieur.

Je lui pris la main et elle me suivit sans un mot.

Je n'osai regarder personne. C'était idiot mais je ne supportai pas l'idée de partager Bella, même avec ma propre famille. (N/B: Possessif ? XD)

Je ne voulai que personne d'autre ne veille sur elle.

J'étais le seul qui pouvait le faire.

Du moins, c'Est ce que je me répétai sans cesse.

C'était affreusement égoïste.

Pov Esmé

Edward étais en colère contre nous. Je pensai qu'il accepterait de nous présenter sa petite protégée.

Mais je crois que j'ai fait une belle bêtise.

Je jetai un regard à Carlisle. Il était fâché contre moi, lui aussi. Il m'avait dit de ne rien faire mais comme toujours, j'ai insisté et il a cédé.  
J'avais envie d'aller m'excuser auprès d'Edward, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Emmett était énervé du comportement de son frère.

Depuis l'adolescence, ils ne se supportaient plus du tout.

Rosalie avait l'air un peu triste, elle aurait certainement été très heureuse de discuter avec Bella. Elles ont vécu un peu la même chose.

Alice, elle, pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Jasper.

C'est dur pour elle qui était si proche de son frère, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Jasper.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Edward a abandonné ses études pour reprendre le casino.

Tout le monde était contre l'idée évidemment.

Et bien, il l'a fait quand même.

Je n'aimai pas l'idée que mon fils traînait dans ce genre de milieu mais il était majeur et je n'avais aucun droit sur lui.

Et maintenant, il allait entraîner cette pauvre petite là-dedans.

Je soupirai. Chacun rejoignit sa voiture. Carlisle retourna à l'hopital, je plaignais mon mari.

Pov Carlisle

Je rejoignis la chambre. Edward était assis sur le lit, Bella contre lui. Il me vit et me foudroya du regard. (N/B: *musique de western* Si un regard pouvait tuer...)

Je lèvai les mains en l'air en signe de paix.

-Je viens juste voir si tout va bien Edward. Calme toi.

Il me laissa faire mais ne me lacha pas du regard. S'il n'était pas aussi sérieux et sur la défensive, ça pourrait être amusant.

-Dans combien de temps, elle pourra sortir d'ici ? Demanda-t-il.

-Deux ou trois jours, je pense.

-Bella vient avec moi !

C'était une affirmation, et je savais que ce serait idiot de tenter de le convaincre du contraire mais il fallait au moins essayer.

-Edward, tu n'as pas une vie stable, ta mére a déjà proposé qu'on s'occupe d'elle.

Ses yeux passèrent de Bella à moi pendant un moment. J'attendai sa décision. Sachant que quelle qu'elle soit, il ne changera pas d'avis.(N/B: C'est quoi cette fin ? *soulève l'ordi, regarde derrière elle* Elle est où la suite ? XD)


	3. Chapter 3

**Remerciements.**

moinini, ericacullenxx, sarinette, aelita48, Marioxie, misslili33, angedu85; CaRoOThePriinCess, Schaeffer, Juliet1802,  
Kikicelte, Robstenland, Samwinchesterboy, Lealily, Cherryx3; Fleur50; coquette-pomme, Jelis, Louise Malone,  
veronika crépuscule, Isa, RioTousse,SoSweetySoCrazy, kinoum, chouchoumag, Tony-35; marion, Adore Youu,Adara, Indosyl,  
Onja, Marnichoups, Aline1320, Alicia, Fanny, fraise,Alice, Habswifes, wowlauoxo, nia1988; vavounette,lectrice, DavidaCullenooo,  
Lady BG, midsum, kikinette11, Galswinthe, flo1359, 35manou, PatiewSnow, oliveronica cullen massen, leausy; mimicracra49, lucie62170  
Bichou85

**Coucou à tous,**

Mes excuses pour l'attente un peu plus longue que prévue mais j'ai une bêta despotique ET tyrannique qui m'oblige à aller me coucher à des heures  
décentes, alors que je suis insomniaque. _(N/B: Qui fait des nuits blanches et qui après se plait de la qualité de ses chapitres et d'être fatiguée! *sifflote*)(N/A : Je suis une créatif, c'est normal que je me plaigne)_  
Donc du coup, je prends du retard parce que je passe mes nuits à regarder mon plafond. _(N/B: T'as qu'à fermer les yeux! lol)(N/A:Non si je ferme les yeux, je vois Edward tout nu, je fantasme et après tu as des Os)_  
Quoi que même ça, elle me laisse pas faire.  
Alors je lance un SOS: Aidez la pauvre auteure à convaincre ce tyran du sommeil de me laisser écrire. _(N/B: La santé c'est important Al'!)(N/A:D'accord, je capitule)_

* * *

Pov Edward

J'étais incapable de faire mon choix à cet instant précis. J'avais l'envie égoïste de garder Bella auprès de moi et de faire ce que je savais bien pour elle.

J'acceptais donc la proposition de mes parents à demi-mot. C'est-à-dire que Bella et moi passions quelque temps à la villa parentale sous certaines conditions.

Éviter la quasi présence envahissante de la famille Cullen - Hale et ne pas vouloir en faire la poupée de ma mère. (N/B: Barbie Bella c'est bien connu! XD)

Bella avait accepté de me suivre. Enfin, elle avait plutôt refusé de me lâcher quand j'avais parlé de la confier à mes parents ce qui réglait une partie du problème à mon grand soulagement.

Je devais quand même reconnaître qu'Alice et ma mère avait bien fait les choses. Elles avaient aménagé la chambre d'amis pour en faire un lieu agréable et chaleureux pour Bella. Celle-ci se trouvant juste à côté de ma chambre, je ne serais pas loin en cas de cauchemars. (N/B: Comme c'est pratique! lol vive les cauchemars)

Car elle en faisait de plus en plus.

Mon père s'était arrangé pour que notre départ se fasse le plus discrètement possible. Certaines infirmières étaient un peu trop curieuses.

C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais en compagnie d'une Bella légèrement dans les vapes. Emmett s'était proposé pour nous conduire.

J'avais apprécié sa proposition et sa discrétion.

Qui aurait pu croire que mon grand frère blagueur en était capable. Nous sommes arrivés et j'ai immédiatement regretté ma décision.

La voiture de ma tante Carmen se trouvait devant la maison. Alice est immédiatement sortie.

-Elles sont arrivées à l'improviste, Edward je te le jure. Souffla-t-elle en m'embrassant alors que ses insupportables filles sortaient de la maison en compagnie de ma mère et de ma tante.

-Edward, m'accueillit ma mère. Tout s'est bien passé avec Bella ?

-Oui, répondis-je.

Carmen tapa dans ses mains comme si c'était la meilleure nouvelle de l'année.

-Ca a dû être un terrible choc pour Carlisle, d'apprendre de cette façon qu'il avait une demi-soeur, et qu'elle est décédée, et maintenant que vous devez vous occuper de la petite. Pauvre enfant. C'est tellement triste pour elle d'avoir perdu ses deux parents dans cet horrible accident.

La sœur de ma mère continua son monologue pendant un moment alors que je remerciais silencieusement ma famille de l'explication donnée.

Mes cousines, plus exactement les filles adoptives de Carmen et Eléazar s'approchèrent d'Emmett qui tenait Bella dans ses bras.

La plus vieille des sœurs, Tanya, était une insupportable peste. Elle détailla Bella de la tête aux pieds ce qui m'irrita grandement. (N/B: Tanya une peste? non pas son genre! lol)

Je grognais légèrement en la fusillant du regard.

-Nous devrions rentrer. Dit précipitamment ma mère pour calmer les choses.

Je tendis les bras, et Emmett me passa Bella. Je la serrais contre mon torse.

Elle avait les yeux fermés et sa respiration était presque calme. Elle commençait à s'endormir.

Alice ouvrit la marche jusqu'à l'étage. Ma mère avait pensé à préparer une chambre confortable et bien décoré pour Bella.

Ma sœur retira les couvertures et j'allongeais Bella sur le matelas en la bordant légèrement.

Quelques petites minutes plus tard, elle dormait profondément.

Je fis signe à Alice de sortir et refermai la porte derrière nous.

J'avais besoin d'une bonne douche pour me détendre.

L'eau chaude relaxait mes muscles. Ca faisait un bien fou. Je me sentais fatigué. Dormir sur un lit de camp n'était pas génial. Je m'extirpais finalement de la douche et nouais une serviette sur mes hanches quand une main caressa mon dos.

Je me retournais pour faire face à Tanya qui me dévorer du regard.

-Ca va Eddy.

-Je m'appelle Edward, et maintenant dégage d'ici Tanya. Grondai-je.

-Mhh. Tu sais que j'aime quand tu utilises cette voix froide et autoritaire. Dit-elle de sa voix de crécelle.

-Tanya. Sors d'ici tout de suite ou c'est moi qui vais te faire sortir. Grondai-je.

Je plantais mon regard furieux dans le sien. Elle caressa mes abdos du bout de son doigt. (N/B: Pas toucher!)

Je l'attrapai par le poignet et l'éjectai dehors. Elle poussa un gémissement plaintif alors que je claquais la porte avant de la fermer à clé.

Une vrai chienne en chaleur.

J'étais bon pour une deuxième douche pour enlever son horrible parfum de mon corps.

Pov Bella

J'étais agacé. C'était la deuxième fois en peu de temps que je me réveillais dans un endroit complètement inconnu.

Je me levais doucement du lit sans tomber - ce qui était miraculeux - grimaçant en apercevant l'horrible pyjama blanc qu'on m'avait mis.

Je fis quelques pas dans la chambre au ton crème, magnifiquement bien décorée.

Il y avait deux grandes portes coulissantes qui devaient donner sur un dressing, un bureau clair, le lit à baldaquin, une jolie coiffeuse et quelques autres petits meubles.

On aurait pu croire à une chambre de princesse des temps modernes.

Sauf que cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne croyais plus aux contes de fées.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur le beau Edward. (N/B: Si avec une telle apparition les contes de fées n'existent pas... *sifflote*)

Je voulais bien croire au paradis quand je le voyais. Il était aussi beau qu'un ange et très gentil.

J'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi il s'occupait de moi. Après tout je n'avais rien de spécial.

Peut-être avait-il seulement pitié de moi.

Cette idée me révoltait et me mettait en colère aussi. Je n'avais besoin de personne pour prendre soin de moi.

Et je ne voulais pas que les gens me plaignent.

J'avais ma fierté.

Je lui jetai un regard noir. Il semblait amusé lui, ce qui redoubla ma colère.

Il se moquait de moi.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

J'avais envie de lâcher une remarque acerbe, je voulais pouvoir lui crier dessus mais ma voix semblait s'être fait la malle en même temps que mon père.

Repenser à Charlie me faisait horriblement souffrir. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'ouvrait la poitrine pour m'arracher le cœur.

Je haletais et hoquetais, tentant de retrouver mon souffle, les larmes inondèrent mes yeux et la tête me tourna.

Edward combla le petit espace qui nous séparait m'entraînant vers le lit, le visage soucieux. Je voyais ses lèvres bouger mais aucun son ne me parvenait vraiment.

J'avais chaud puis très froid tout à coup.

Edward me tenait dans ses bras quand d'autres personnes sont entrées dans la pièce dont le médecin.

Il me mit deux cachets dans la bouche et me donna un verre d'eau. J'étais tremblante. J'avais du mal à avaler. Après plusieurs tentatives, je réussis à les prendre.

La douleur se fit moins vive, les mauvaises sensations commencèrent à s'apaiser doucement me laissant exténuer dans ses bras.

Je ne protestai même pas quand il rabattit les couvertures sur moi car j'étais déjà presque dans les bras de Morphée.

Mon troisième réveil fut le bon. La crise était passée et je me sentais mieux. Mon ventre gargouillait beaucoup, je commençais réellement à avoir faim. (N/B: Ca c'est bon signe!^^)

La porte s'est ouverte sur une femme à l'air plutôt maternel, brune, de taille moyenne, cheveux bruns, des yeux verts et un visage en forme de cœur.

-Ah je suis contente que tu sois réveillée Bella. Je suis Esmé, la maman d'Edward. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, ça me fait très plaisir. Je t'ai amené un plateau repas, comme je ne savais pas trop ce que tu aimais j'ai fait un petit mix, j'espère que ça te plaira. Oh, Carlisle a dit qu'il se peut que tu ne veuilles pas manger, mais fais un petit effort tu as besoin de prendre des forces, tu es vraiment trop maigre…

Il était où le bouton off ? (N/B: Chez les Cullen y en a pas! Mais ce ne sont pas les seuls!)(N/A : Pourquoi je me sens visée *siffle*)

Je sentais la migraine poindre le bout de son nez. Je la regardais débiter toutes ses phrases avec un rythme hallucinant.

La porte se rouvrit sur une jeune fille de petite taille, cheveux noirs en pique qui partaient dans tous les sens, elle s'approcha du lit.

-Oh Bella, je suis tellement contente que tu sois réveillée, tu vas voir on va être de vraies amies, je t'emmènerai faire du shopping tu en as vraiment besoin, et ton pyjama te plait, c'est moi qui l'ai choisi, oh je sais ce n'est pas de la marque mais Edward n'a rien voulu entendre, mon frère est vraiment un rustre de la mode. En tout cas, c'est génial que tu sois à la maison, et il faut que je te présente à tout prix Jasper mon mari, tu vas voir, c'est l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde. Je ne sais pas comment une personne si…

Je commençais à craindre qu'elle suffoque. Comment réussissait-elle à parler autant sans reprendre sa respiration. (N/B: C'est un mystère! -_-' Même à lire on suffoque! XD)

Était-elle comme dans le livre que Jessica - la fille de la voisine - m'avait prêté sur ces vampires qui n'avaient pas besoin de respirer ?

Elle continua à parler mode mais aussi de son mari, de leur nouvel appartement, de la Porsche Jaune que son frère allait lui offrir pour son anniversaire.

Là, ça y est ! J'ai mal à la tête.

Je grimaçai sous la douleur lancinante.

Heureusement, à ce même moment, le bel apollon entra dans la pièce. Il chassa les deux femmes sous leurs gémissements offusqués.

Le calme revint alors pour ma plus grande satisfaction.

-Désolé, elles sont un peu excitées d'avoir de la visite. Dit-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux cuivre déjà désordonnés.

Il s'assit au pied du lit son regard posé sur moi.

J'étais légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Je… tu dois certainement te demander où tu es ? Demanda-t-il.

Je hochais la tête de haut en bas.

-Et bien. En fait, comme on n'a pas réussi à contacter ta famille... et bien mon père à proposer que tu restes ici en attendant. C'est leur maison.

Je lui fis signe que j'avais compris.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne déranges personnes. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose et bien… (N/B: Ce fut laborieux pour notre Edward avec tous ses "et bien"! mdr)

Il se tut.

Il devait certainement chercher ses mots.

-Je crois que nous avons un tableau noir et des craies ça serait plus facile pour communiquer.

Il sortit de la chambre en trombe.

Il revint avec le matériel et me le tendit gentiment.

Je restais à observer cette plaque noire et ce petit bout blanc, hésitante.

Pov Edward

Vu son expression, mon idée n'était pas si bonne que ça. Elle a posé le tableau et m'a tourné le dos.

Je n'ai pas insisté et je suis sorti de la pièce jetant un coup d'œil au plateau de nourriture encore plein.

Je descendis les marches rapidement pour aller rejoindre mon père quand une main se posa sur mon épaule.

Tanya évidemment. (N/B: Oui, qui d'autre! -_-')

-Désolé, je n'ai pas de temps à te consacrer. Grognai-je, mécontent.

Cette garce aimait deux choses dans la vie, le sexe et l'argent. J'aimais aussi la première et j'avais la seconde.

Alors Tanya faisait tout pour me mettre le grappin dessus.

-Eddy. Il faut que tu m'accompagnes, ta mère a…

-Je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce qu'elle a pu te dire ou même de ce que tu veux. J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'occuper d'une pute en chaleur.

Elle me foudroya du regard et lâcha d'un ton acerbe.

-Non c'est vrai, tu préfères passer ton temps à t'occuper de la gamine complètement cinglée de l'étage.

J'avais vraiment envie de frapper cette sale peste à ce moment précis. Mon regard était si sombre et coléreux qu'elle préféra s'éloigner. Elle était moins conne que je l'aurais pensé.

Heureusement, je fus sauvé par l'arrivée de Rosalie. J'avais toujours entretenu des rapports plus que difficiles avec la femme de mon frère, mais elle comme moi ne supportions pas cette peste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là celle-la ? Me demanda-t-elle en foudroyant l'autre blonde du regard.

Je haussais les épaules.

-Maman l'a invitée à passer quelques jours ici.

Rosalie grogna dans sa barbe invisible. Emmett arriva à ce moment-là portant des bagages.

-Salut frérot, comment ça va ? Demanda-t-il. Hey Tanya ! Salua-t-il.

Ah Emmett !

Mon frère avait le don d'apprécier tout le monde même les gens les plus invivables.

Tant mieux pour lui je vous dirais.

Il vit quand même avec Rosalie le pauvre. Brillamment, il changea de sujet en me demandant des nouvelles de notre petite invitée.

Rose se sentit immédiatement concernée.

J'utilise alors tous les moyens possibles pour expliquer à Rosalie pourquoi elle ne peut pas la voir.

-Elle a déjà été effrayée par maman et Alice ce matin, malgré mon interdiction formelle de l'approcher en mon absence. Elle refuse de communiquer avec nous, même pas la voie écrite. Et elle a besoin de repos.

Malgré tout, je devais m'incliner devant l'insistance de ma belle-sœur et de mon frère.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai fait promettre à Rosalie d'y aller doucement et puis tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'elle a plus de tact que nous pour ce genre de choses. Fais-lui un peu confiance.

Je marmonnai dans ma barbe.

Rosalie venait de monter. Je tendais l'oreille. C'était idiot. A moins d'avoir l'ouïe d'un animal ou bien d'un être mystique quelconque, je ne risquais pas d'entendre quelque chose.

Les secondes passèrent et j'avais l'impression d'étouffer. Au bout d'un moment, Rose redescendit.

-Edward, c'est pas drôle de me faire ce genre de blague.

Je la regardai, interloqué.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Bella ! Elle n'est pas dans la chambre d'amis.

Je montai à toute allure. Emmett me suivit, angoissé. Nous retournâmes la maison, sans succès.

Il fallait me faire une raison.

Bella avait disparu. (N/B: Bella en mode fugueuse? ou alors elle s'est faite alpaguer par quelqu'un de la famille? lol)


	4. Chapter 4

**Remerciements.**

Emma-des-îles-974, couuline, Adara, Laurie, Pupuce78, Fleur50, Bea,Veronika crépuscule, Sarahsvatty, Louise Malone, CaRooThePrincess, Juliet1802, Nelly, Vavounette, titine, midsum, Oliveronica cullen massen, Lise68, Galswinthe, Isabelle, Habswifes, sarinette60, Kinoumn, Bichou85, Acoco, Clochette13, 35nanou, appalachie, misslili33, RioTousse, Mimicracra49, moinini, Tony-35, marion, Marnchoups Olivia59350, lolimona, Onja, Calimero59, ericacullenxx, Bella'stewart,Tinga Bella, Samwinchesterboy, fanfictionalcolic, Elo-dédie Chouchoumag, Aelita48, Schaeffer, Nymphea, AlieCullen4ever

Coucou à tous, désolée pour l'absence mais j'avais besoin de prendre un peu du recul et c'est ce que j'ai fait cette semaine et je reviens encore plus motivée qu'avant. (N/B: Je confirme! XD)  
Ah les vacances. Voilà la suite de "Dis le & je suis à toi", les autres fanfictions vont arriver en début de semaine mes petits lecteurs adorés. Alaiena est en forme ! (N/B: J'entends presque le "Yiiiiiihaaaa"! mdrrrr)

* * *

_Il fallait me faire une raison._

Bella avait disparu.

Pov Bella

Une part de moi voulait rentrer chez moi et l'autre, était complètement folle et il ne fallait surtout pas l'écouter.

Je devais partir.

M'enfuir.

Ils étaient tous un peu dingues.

Attachants.

Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je m'étais doucement glissée à l'extérieur de ma chambre par la fenêtre. Heureusement, ce n'était pas haut. J'avais couru jusqu'au garage de la famille.

Un bruit m'avait fait sursauter. (N/B: Nerveuse Bella? On le serait pour moins lol)

Quelqu'un venait dans ma direction. Paniquée, je sautai à l'arrière d'une voiture noire élégante. Je me collais contre le siège, priant que personne ne m'ait vue.

La conductrice, la grande blonde méprisante que j'avais vu tout à l'heure, s'installa sur le siège conducteur et démarra. Nous nous éloignions doucement de la maison de fous.

Avec un peu de chance, elle s'arrêterait dans une grande ville et après ?

Bon, j'avoue mon plan était loin d'être parfait. (N/B: Je dirais même plus qu'il est carrément bancal... XD)

Le portable de la blonde sonna alors, elle décrocha.

-Eddy chou. Non… mais… d'accord. J'arrive.

A mon plus grand désespoir, elle fit demi-tour et s'arrêta à nouveau devant la maison. Elle sortit de la voiture et regagna la maison en trombe.

Bon. Je m'extirpais du véhicule doucement. Je regardais à ma gauche et à ma droite pour trouver une cachette quand je tombais nez à nez avec un grand brun. Il m'attrapa par l'épaule et hurla.

-Edward ! Je crois que j'ai retrouvé notre petite fugueuse. (N/B: Zut! Loupé! mdr)

Les autres arrivèrent dont le rouquin qui semblait soulagé.

Moi, je bouillonnais de rage. J'avais loupé ma tentative. C'était idiot mais ça m'énervait.

J'étais une immense cocotte-minute prête à exploser et là, c'était la goutte de trop.

Je pleurai et tapai du pied, prise par des émotions inconnues et douloureuses.

Déception, colère, incompréhension… (N/B: Cocktail explosif lol)

La blonde de la voiture me jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de s'éloigner. Il ne restait que le grand brun qui me tenait toujours, le roux au visage d'ange et une autre blonde plus jolie et moins superficielle que l'autre.

-Bonjour Bella, je suis Rosalie.

Elle me tendit la main et je la foudroyai du regard.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait, qu'on allait s'échanger nos prénoms et devenir les meilleures amies du monde?

Elle était aussi folle que les autres.

Et moi qu'est-ce que je faisais ici ? (N/B: Toi, tu es dans un asile! mdr)

Pov Edward

J'étais soulagé de savoir Bella à nouveau avec nous mais aussi inquiet. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment on élevait une adolescente à problèmes et là, tout de suite, mon manque d'expérience me sauta aux yeux.

-On devrait rentrer Edward, elle va attraper froid. Dit Rosalie, qui malgré la froideur de la petite ne s'était pas départie de son sourire.

-Oui. Viens Bella.

Je voulus lui prendre la main, mais elle se déroba comme si elle refusait que je la touche.

-Tu vas attrapais froid. Soupirai-je

Mais butée, elle refusa de bouger. Je commençai doucement à perdre patience.

Heureusement, mon père arriva à ce moment précis. (N/B: Tel le messie, Carlisle est arrivé! lol)

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

-Elle refuse de rentrer à l'intérieur. Dis-je.

-Parce que tu essayes de la convaincre ? S'écria-t-il amusé, recevant un regard polaire de la jeune femme.

Ca ne semblait pas lui faire beaucoup d'effet. Il s'adressa alors à mon frère.

-Ramène-la à l'intérieur, Emmett. Dit-il simplement.

-Tu es sûr papa ? Demanda mon frère.

-Emmett !

Mon frère s'exécuta alors. Il souleva Bella et l'installa sur son épaule. Elle gigota et poussa de petits cris silencieux mais devant une montagne de muscles comme Emmett, elle n'avait aucune chance. (N/B: Petite joueuse!)

Une fois dans le salon. Il la reposa.

Elle semblait vexée.

C'était amusant de la voir réagir ainsi. Ca restait une enfant, qui n'avait pas l'air de supporter la moindre autorité.

Maman arriva, soulagée. Elle venait juste de revenir avec Alice du centre ville. Je lui avais demandé d'acheter quelques petites choses pour Bella et ma sœur avait transformé cela en sortie shopping officielle.

-Bella, je vais faire des lasagnes ce soir, est-ce que tu aimes ça ? Demanda ma mère doucement.

Elle releva la tête étonnée qu'on lui pose la question, se mordit violemment la langue, des larmes commencèrent à humidifier ses yeux.

Elle s'enfuit alors à l'étage.

Pov Bella

Je les détestais.

Cette famille "perfection" toujours gentille et souriante. C'était juste horrible. Je refermai la porte de ce qui semblait être la chambre qu'ils m'avaient donné et m'affalai sur le lit.

J'attrapai un ours en peluche qui traînait et le serrai fort contre moi.

Un toc-toc retentit à ma porte.

Mais putain qu'ils me laissent en paix. La porte s'ouvrit sur Rosalie. Je lui tournai le dos pour bien lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas la voir, ni l'entendre.

Elle s'assit sur le lit, doucement.

-Tu sais Bella je comprends. Moi aussi mon père me faisait du mal.

Je tentai de me boucher les oreilles. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre, mon père m'aimait. Ils mentaient.

Il allait venir me chercher.

Elle continuait à dire du mal de lui. J'essayais de me boucher les oreilles mais je n'arrivais pas à étouffer le son de sa voix.

Je me tournai vers elle rageusement et lui sautai dessus. (N/B: Catch féminin! XD)

Nous tombâmes toutes les deux dans un bruit sourd. Je me relevai rapidement.

Les deux garçons arrivèrent. Le brun semblait fou d'inquiétude en aidant la blonde à se relever.

-Rosalie, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda le roux.

-Oui, ça va Edward. Je crois que j'ai touché à un point sensible.

-Elle t'a frappée ? Gronda le brun.

-Juste bousculée. Je suppose que ne pouvant pas parler, elle n'a trouvé que ce moyen pour me faire taire. Je suis désolée Bella.

Moi, je ne l'étais pas. Je la détestais.

Le brun emmena sa copine en bas et le roux resta avec moi, silencieux.

Je me recroquevillai en boule, l'ours en peluche contre moi. Je voulais fermer les yeux et tout oublier. (N/B: *va faire un câlin à Bella*)

Avec un peu de chance, ça n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Pov Edward

Je m'assis dans le fauteuil avec un livre, Bella s'était rapidement endormie, comme un enfant après une colère.

Bon un grand enfant, j'admets. Ma mère rapporta un plateau pour le souper, mais elle dormait encore.

Je préférai la laisser dormir. Bon j'avoue, je voulais profiter un peu du calme.

Vers neuf heures, elle commença à sortir des limbes du sommeil.

-Salut. On t'a gardé de quoi manger. Dis-je.

Je lui mis le plateau sur les genoux.

Elle n'était pas très coopérative. Je soupirai.

-Tu devrais manger et arrêter de bouder, ce n'est pas très intelligent.

Elle repoussa le plateau en me foudroyant de ses magnifiques yeux chocolat. (N/B: Elle devient forte à ce petit jeu! mdr)

Bon, il allait falloir ruser. Réfléchis Cullen.

Quelques minutes d'intense réflexion plus tard, une idée de génie me traversa l'esprit.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien manger ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Tu sais, ça serait dommage que mon père soit obligé de te nourrir par intraveineuse. C'est très douloureux.

Elle me lança un regard si terrifié que j'eus un instant honte de moi juste avant qu'elle ne se jette sur le plateau et qu'elle ne l'engloutisse rapidement.

Une fois fini, elle avait repris de plus jolies couleurs, c'était déjà une très bonne chose de faite.

-Tu veux regarder un film ? Demandai-je.

Elle accepta en levant les épaules.

-Viens, on va choisir.

Dans le salon, une armoire complète était dédiée à la collection de Dvd d'Alice.

Bella choisit une histoire sur un chat magique. Nous remontâmes à l'étage. Je m'installai sur son lit en lui faisant signe de faire pareil. Le film démarra.

Petit à petit. Les yeux de Bella commencèrent de nouveau à se fermer. Je rabattis doucement les couvertures continuant à regarder le film. Deux petites mains fines me sortirent de ma trompeur quand elles attrapèrent mon tee-shirt, se lovant contre moi. (N/B: C'est chou ^^)

Bella s'était recroquevillée contre moi. Son sommeil n'avait pas l'air des plus paisibles.

Je passai une main dans son dos faisant des petits cercles. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle sembla se calmer. Le sommeil me happa à mon tour, doucement.

Je me réveillai au petit matin, la tête de Bella reposant contre mon torse.

Je tentai de me dégager sans la réveiller. Ses petits poings agrippaient si fort mon tee-shirt que je n'eus d'autres choix que de l'enlever en me tortillant.

Voilà. Silencieusement, je sortis de la chambre en direction de la salle de bain.

Prendre un bain était agréable.

Je me séchai et m'habillai, m'assaillant dans le même fauteuil qu'hier, mon ordinateur portable sur les genoux.

J'avais reçu un mail de Paul.

Je les avais chargé, lui et Jake, de faire des recherches sur Bella et il venait de m'envoyer son dossier scolaire.

Je grimaçai.

Elle ne comptait pas beaucoup de journées de présence et de grosses lacunes, malgré que ses professeurs avaient noté qu'elle était dotée d'un remarquable esprit de logique et d'une grande soif d'apprendre.

Si Bella avait des difficultés à lire et écrire, pas étonnant qu'elle se soit sentie mal devant mon tableau et ma craie.

Il fallait que je demande des conseils à mon père.

Je descendis en bas, mes parents étaient les seuls levés à cette heure-ci.

-Salut.

-Bonjour Edward. Tu as une petite mine mon chéri ? Dit ma mère, soucieuse.

-Bella a fait pas mal de cauchemars cette nuit. Expliquai-je. Je viens d'avoir son dossier scolaire, d'ailleurs tu crois qu'on pourrait prendre un professeur, je suis sûr que ça lui plairait. (N/B: Tu m'étonnes!)

-Pourquoi pas, je préférais plutôt que ta mère lui donne des cours ou Rosalie, en plus le fait qu'elle ne parle plus est plutôt handicapant.

-Tu crois qu'elle y arrivera à nouveau ? Demandai-je en sirotant mon café.

-Oui, c'est un blocage psychologique. Si nous trouvons ce qui en est l'origine, ça reviendra.

Je replongeai dans mon café en pensant aux paroles de mon père. Bella se réveilla deux petites heures plus tard, engloutissant son petit déjeuner sous le regard médusé de mes parents.

-Je suis ravi de voir que tu as de l'appétit. Dit mon père.

Elle lui lança un regard peu amène qui me fit rire.

-Allez viens petit monstre. Tu as mérité de prendre un bon bain. Ricanai-je.

Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, Bella aimait l'eau. Elle pouvait y rester des heures sans se fatiguer, ma mère jetait un coup d'œil de temps en temps.

Pendant ce temps-là, installé sur le bureau je m'occupais à distance du casino, réfléchissant à comment aider Bella.

Peut-être que revenir à Forks l'aiderait ?

Je descendis quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'au salon.

-Il faut que Bella retourne à Forks. Dis-je.

Mon père ouvrit de grands yeux alors que celle-ci sortait de la cuisine en compagnie de ma mère. Ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes.

Merde.

Elle se sauva à l'extérieur, et je soupirai. (N/B: Comment faire une boulette en une leçon par Edward Cullen! lol)

Je venais de commettre une grosse bourde.


	5. Chapter 5

************************************************

Lecteurs de mon cœur,

Mais j'ai une bonne excuse cette fois, je me suis fais enlevé par mon dark Edward, il a accepté de me relacher une petite heure grace à votre rençons !

Sinon petite information : L'une de mes merveilleuse lectrice à commencer à Blog-Répertoire et je vous le conseil vivement (adresse sur mon profil)

Ah ça me fait penser que j'ai décidé une fois qu'un Amour Acheté sera terminé de continuer mon Os The Dark Lemon, alors heureux ?

Je vous aime fort

Al'

Merci pour les reviews, les mises en alertes... ça me rend hyper joyeuse

********

Je sais, ça faisait longtemps

****************************

* * *

Je courais dans l'immense forêt qui entourait la villa, mes yeux étaient des fontaines que je n'arrivais pas à tarir, mon cœur était lourd et mes pieds douloureux mais courir dans le vent glacial me faisait du bien, ça me permettait d'oublier un peu.

Dans ma course folle, je ne vis pas la racine et m'étalai sur le sol boueux avec un petit craquement à mon poignet qui me fit gémir de douleur.

Je rampai, trempée, jusqu'à un arbre en pleurant.

Quelqu'un dans le ciel devait m'en vouloir sérieusement, ma vie était un affreux cauchemar.

La nuit commençait à tomber et je grelottais de froid.

J'étais perdue dans cette sombre forêt, seule.

Pov Edward

Nous cherchions Bella depuis des heures sans résultat et je devenais dingue, l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose était…

Mon père tentait de me réconforter mais c'était sans succès, je me sentais totalement vide.

-Il fait nuit noire, nous reprendrons les recherches demain matin. Souffla Jasper.

-Rentrez si vous voulez, moi je continue !

Il était hors de question que j'abandonne Bella. Je n'osais même pas m'imaginer ce qu'elle avait pu croire en m'entendant parler.

-Edward, sois raisonnable !

-Non !

Ils soupirèrent de concert mais continuèrent les recherches, il était plus de minuit passé quand Emmett trouva des traces.

-Ca pourrait très bien être Bella, il n'y a pas beaucoup humain qui passe par ici et les traces ont l'air récentes.

Mon cœur se gonfla d'espoir alors que nous suivions les traces de boue qui s'enfonçaient dans la forêt.

Nous arrivâmes dans une clairière et Emmett lâcha un cri.

Je relevai la tête moi aussi pour apercevoir Bella contre un immense tronc complètement immobile.

Mon sang se glaça dans mes veines.

-Pas Bella. Fut la seule chose que je parvins à dire avant que mon père se précipite sur elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, je tournais dans cette salle d'attente comme un lion en cage.

Mon père à parler d'hypothermie dans l'ambulance.

Ma faute

Si j'avais tenu ma langue, jamais ça ne se serait produit.

J'étais un monstre.

Je m'affalai sur le siége le plus proche. Si elle mourrait, je serais incapable de continuer ma vie.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur mon père le visage fatigué. Je me précipitai sur lui, l'inquiétude me nouant l'estomac.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Il la réchauffe doucement, heureusement on l'a retrouvée à temps, elle s'en sortira ne t'en fais pas.

Une immense vague de soulagement m'envahit.

-Est-ce que je peux la voir ?

-Oui mais pas longtemps, elle a besoin de dormir.

Je hochai la tête et entrai dans la chambre. Mon cœur était un champ de ruines et la culpabilité me rongeait.

Elle était pâle, encore plus que d'habitude, elle tremblait un peu.

-Bella ?

A l'appel de son prénom, elle ouvrit ses yeux clos jusque là. Je m'agenouillai près d'elle, caressant ses cheveux.

-Je suis désolé Bella, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, juste t'aider à aller mieux, je suis un idiot. Je m'en veux comme ce n'est pas permis, s'il t'était arrivé malheur…

Un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et elle se décala doucement pour me faire de la place.

Mon extraordinaire petite puce. Elle n'avait même pas l'air en colère contre moi.

Je me glissai alors à côté d'elle, la serrant contre moi, sa tête reposant sur mon torse.

-Dors ma Bella, je veille sur toi, je reste avec toi.

Pov Bella

Je suis si bien dans ses bras, je me sens bizarrement en sécurité. J'ai été idiote de m'enfuir comme ça.

J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir lui dire merci mais j'en suis incapable, alors j'essaye de lui montrer.

La seule chose qui m'embête c'est d'être de retour dans ce fichu hôpital. Je les déteste.

Si je pouvais parler, la première chose que je ferais ce serait de hurler.

« SORTEZ MOI D'ICI »

La nourriture est écoeurante, je ne supporte pas l'odeur, ni les bruits des sonneries d'alerte la nuit, les aiguilles et tous ses appareils médicaux.

Alors quand cette immonde infirmière arriva pour dire à Edward de partir, je ne pus rien faire d'autre que l'agripper de toutes mes forces.

-Chutt. Bella calme-toi. Ses doigts caressèrent doucement mon dos et je m'aperçus que j'étais vêtue de l'une de ces horreurs de pyjamas d'hôpitaux.

Avant, mon apparence ne me dérangeait pas vraiment, j'étais transparente, banale mais avec Edward. J'ai envie qu'il me trouve jolie et…

Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. C'était idiot de pleurer pour ça, en fait je n'étais même pas sûre de pleurer à cause de ça.

L'infirmière finit par abdiquer devant mon entêtement à me tenir à Edward et le Dr Cullen l'autorisa à rester.

J'étais soulagée.

-Tu devrais dormir maintenant Bella. Souffla-t-il doucement.

Je secouai la tête. C'était hors de question, si je fermais les yeux, et s'il me laissait seule.

Rien à faire.

Je fis non de la tête mais ce traître se colla encore plus à moi et commença à fredonner doucement un air qui semblait commander à mes yeux de se fermer.

Je me battais pour m'empêcher de sombrer mais c'était trop difficile, mes paupières se fermèrent doucement.

Pov Edward

Une fois Bella finalement endormie, j'avais réussi à sortir du lit, m'installant sur le siège juste à côté. Mon père m'avait ramené mon ordinateur portable et je vérifiai des dossiers du casino.

Mes responsables avaient de plus en plus de mal à tenir l'établissement en mon absence.

Si je repartais à Las Vegas, un autre problème se poserait. Bella!

Une fois là-bas, je ne pourrais pas m'occuper constamment d'elle c'était certain, et il serait plus sage de la laisser à mes parents, mais d'un autre côté j'étais incapable de m'en séparer.

Égoïstement, je la voulais pour moi seul.

Je refermai mon ordinateur d'un coup sec, je fuyais cette décision trop difficile pour mes nerfs, surtout maintenant.

-Edward ?

Je relevai les yeux, surpris, vers Jasper qui agitait sa main devant mon visage.

J'étais tellement absorbé par mes pensées que je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver.

-Salut toi, tu as une mine affreuse, tu as passé ta nuit ici ?

-Ma nuit ? Dis-je incrédule.

-Oui mon pote, il est 9H45 du matin tu sais.

-Désolé, j'ai pas vu le temps passé.

Je regardai ma montre, effectivement elle affichait bien cet horaire-là, doucement je m'étirai.

-Tu devrais aller te chercher un café, vieux.

-Ca te dérange pas d'y aller pour moi, j'ai pas envie qu'elle panique, si elle me voit pas au réveil.« Tu veux surtout pas la quitter »

-Sans sucre, sans lait ! C'est comme si c'était fait. Chantonna-t-il en sortant dans le couloir.

Un léger rire m'échappa. Bella bougea dans son sommeil au même moment.

Mince.

Elle ouvrit péniblement ses magnifiques prunelles chocolat et eut l'air soulagé de me voir.

-Bien dormi princesse ?

Ce genre de surnom était idiot mais c'était mignon.

Elle hocha doucement la tête alors que je me frappai mentalement.

Cette fille faisait de moi une vrai guimauve, mais je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir, je voulais juste la serrer contre moi, la protéger, la garder avec moi pour toujours.

Jasper revint alors avec mon café et des cookies. Si Bella en grignota un, je dévorai le reste rapidement, j'étais affamé.

-Ah au fait, ton père m'a dit qu'il passerait vous prendre en début d'après midi, il pense que Bella sera mieux là-bas.

Mon père fit comme Jasper l'avait dit et vers 14H00, nous étions de retour chez mes parents.

Ma sœur, Rosalie et ma mère avaient immédiatement accaparé ma petite puce dès notre retour à la ville.

-Pour des trucs de filles, avait précisé ma sœur.

J'évitai de trop penser à qu'elle genre d'activités elle pouvait s'adonner, connaissant ma sœur, Bella devait faire office de poupée géante.

L'idée d'aller la sauver m'avait traversé l'esprit mais j'étais courageux pas téméraire.

Je profitai de ce moment de calme pour aller voir mes mails et régler quelques urgences du boulot.

Le travail s'accumulait.

Consciencieusement, je tentais de reprendre chaque dossier, quand je reçus un mail de Jacob.

Il avait été chargé pour moi de retrouver un vieil ami à moi, un avocat véreux du nom de Jenks.

Jake me demandait à quel nom, je voulais mettre les nouveaux faux papiers de Bella.

Au début, j'avais pensé la faire tout simplement passer pour ma sœur mais quelque chose me disant que non, finalement j'avais opté pour la faire passer pour la fille de la nièce de mon père qui est en maison de retraite avec la maladie d'Alzheimer déclarée très tôt.

Une fois fini, je reposai l'ordinateur parce qu'Alice m'appelait à grands cris depuis l'étage.

-Alice arrête de crier par pitié, tu me…

C'est là qu'elle était apparue divine dans ce jean taille basse avec ce petit haut bustier bleu nuit et ses petite ballerines noires.

-Alors comment tu trouves notre Bella ?

Les mots me manquaient tant j'étais troublé. Heureusement mon téléphone portable sonna ce qui me donna le change.

Je décrochai.

-Rendez-moi ma fille ! Souffla une voix dans le combiné.

Je raccrochai immédiatement, les filles me regardaient bizarrement.

-Juste un faux numéro, tu es très mignonne Bella, il faut que j'y aille.

Il fallait que j'en parle à mon père immédiatement, parce que si Charlie revenait pour Bella, j'étais près à tout pour la garder, même à le tuer.

* * *

L'auteur m'appartiens toujours,

Si vous voulez la revoir un jour

Mettez une petite review

(Dark Edward)


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou à tous,

Désolé pour le retard mais ma bêta est lente!

Non, je plaisante ma chérie! Je t'aime tu sais, me frappe pas

Une bienvenue aux nouvelles du groupe dark lemon, toujours plus nombreuses à nous rejoindre

J'aimerais vous parlez du forum addict fanfic de ma copine Candy, je l'adore et j'espère

que vous viendrez tous vous inscrire (adresse sur mon profil), je poste d'ailleurs des teasers, et

des chapitres bonus de mes fics uniquement là-bas.

Je compte sur vous, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, parce que les derniers ont eu moins de succée, vous m'aimez plus ?

Al'

* * *

Pov Bella

Edward ne m'avait jeté qu'un regard furtif, c'était énervant. Il était sorti en trombe comme s'il me trouvait laide et qu'il n'osait pas me l'avouer. Je jetais un regard désespéré à Alice avant

de fondre en larme dans ses bras.

C'était idiot mais ça faisait mal, j'aimais tellement qu'il s'occupe de moi, qu'il me donne un peu d'attention. C'était le premier à l'avoir fait depuis des années et je craignais qu'il ne se lasse

et me jette dans un orphelinat à la moindre occasion.

Cette idée me terrifiait. Alice m'avait un peu consolée en me disant qu'Edward avait juste du travail mais je n'arrivais pas à me convaincre que tout ça allait durer.

Elle me proposa d'aller avec eux faire quelques magasins mais je refusais, je préférais monter m'allonger.

Je tentais de lui expliquer avec des signes et elle sembla comprendre suffisamment et me laissa après m'avoir doucement embrassé sur la joue.

Je montais me coucher quand une discussion attira mon attention.

Carlisle, Jasper, Edward et Emmett parlaient dans le bureau.

-Tu es sûr que c'était Charlie Swan, Edward ?

-Il a dit "rendez-moi ma fille", Emmett. Qui crois-tu que ce soit?

-Et la mère de Bella ?

-C'était une voix d'homme ! S'énerva Edward après son frère très baraqué.

-Calmez-vous ! Ordonna leur père. Edward, peut-être faudrait-il que tu partes un petit moment pour brouiller les pistes …

-NON !

Ma voix ! C'était elle qui était sortie déformée par sa non utilisation.

- Bella ? Sursautèrent les hommes de la pièce.

Je voulais répondre mais à nouveau ma voix refusait de sortir le moindre son. Je secouais la tête frénétiquement et m'énervais. Je voulais parler mais dès que j'ouvrais la bouche rien ne

sortait.

-Bella, calme-toi, souffla le Dr Cullen en posant sa main sur mon épaule. T'énerver ou blesser encore plus ta voix ne t'aidera pas. Ça reviendra petit à petit on va travailler ça.

Je secouais la tête, non.

Pas pour ma voix, mais pour Edward, l'idée qu'il s'en aille me déchirait de l'intérieur.

-Elle a l'air terrifié Carlisle, dit le mari d'Alice.

-C'est logique Bella d'avoir peur de ne pas …

Je secouais la tête encore plus vivement.

-Je … Bella, est-ce que tu as entendu notre conversation ? Demanda Jasper.

Honteuse, je baissais la tête. Edward lâcha un soupir et vint me prendre dans les bras.

-Je suis là, je reste près de toi, je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal Bella.

Dans ses bras, je me détendais un peu.

Il caressa mon dos avec délicatesse.

-Charlie ne reviendra pas Bella, je ne sais pas qui est l'idiot qui m'a fait cette mauvaise blague mais je vais le trouver et le réduire en poussière.

A peine avait-il dit ces mots que le portable d'Edward vibra, il le jeta à Emmett qui répondit.

-Edward Cullen ! Dit-il.

Il resta un moment silencieux avant de raccrocher.

-Humm, Jazz, tu peux venir deux petites heures avec moi s'il te plaît.

Edward lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, son frère lui fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir.

Je m'accrochais à lui de peur qu'il ne les suive mais il n'en fit rien.

-Je dois partir travailler, je t'examinerais Bella quand je rentrerais. Tu devrais l'emmener se reposer Edward.

Il salua son fils, puis moi et sortit.

-Mon père a raison, tu as besoin de faire une sieste. Allez, viens.

Il me reconduisit dans ma chambre et me borda avant de sortir.

Pov Edward

Je m'étais installé au salon avec ma mère pour discuter de tout et de rien.

-Tu sais Edward, si tu veux garder Bella avec toi, il te faudrait une situation plus … humm … stable.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu travailles beaucoup, et tu vis à l'intérieur même du casino, ce n'est pas une situation idéale pour une jeune fille comme Bella.

Je suis resté silencieux une minute.

-Je … Maman, tu vas me prendre pour un fou mais je suis incapable de m'éloigner d'elle.

Ma mère a souri.

-Je sais mon chéri, j'en ai discuté avec ton père, c'est peut-être le moment pour nous aussi de faire quelque chose de fou.

J'ai ouvert de grands yeux d'incompréhension.

-Comme vous suivre à Los Angeles et peut-être renouveler nos vœux de mariage devant un prêtre déguisé en Elvis.

J'ai éclaté de rire mais les sanglots de bonheur n'étaient pas loin.

-Et Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper ?

Ils étaient agaçants mais je m'en voulais d'éloigner mes parents d'eux.

-Rosalie a déjà trouvé une place d'assistante maternelle pas loin, et puis ça nous fera une nouvelle aventure en famille.

-Merci maman.

-Mais de quoi mon chéri ?

Complice, ça faisait du bien de l'être avec ma mère, avant ce n'était pas le cas.

Deux heures plus tard, je montais réveiller Bella mais elle n'était pas dans sa chambre.

Encore !

Je fouillais rapidement les pièces et j'étais à deux doigts de hurler qu'elle s'était encore enfuie mais je la trouvais dans ma chambre, profondément endormie.

Je m'approchais doucement et m'assis sur le lit. Bella dormait sur mon coussin et semblait paisible.

Je posais ma main avec douceur sur son épaule et la secouais gentiment pour la réveiller.

-Bella, réveille-toi.

Ses paupières restèrent closes et elle hocha la tête dans un soupir de bien-être.

Je me sentais comme attiré par elle mais il fallait que je me réfrène, c'était mal.

Trop jeune ! Me hurlait mon cerveau.

Je l'embrassais alors délicatement sur le front, profitant de la douceur de sa peau, et de son odeur envoûtante.

Mes pensées me dégoûtaient.

Imaginer Bella tendue sous mes caresses, c'était …

Je soupirais.

Et me voilà avec …

Fait chier!

Je me remis debout avec l'idée d'aller prendre une douche glacée et d'aller voir un bon psy.

Je désirais une gosse, je devais être sacrement en manque, putain.

Bella commença alors à gigoter dans son sommeil, son front était soucieux.

-Bella, réveille-toi.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, paniquée, des larmes avaient perlé sur ses joues.

-Chut Bella ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Ce n'est rien.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de ma nuque et je la soulevais du lit, puis elle ceintura ma taille de ses jambes, ce qui me gênait un peu.

Je craignais qu'elle ne découvre mon petit souci et qu'elle ne prenne peur.

La pensée de lui donner une raison de ne plus me faire confiance calma un peu mes ardeurs. J'enroulais mes bras autour d'elle lui chuchotant des mots rassurants à l'oreille.

Elle se détendit et finalement se rendormit accrochée à moi.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur mon père qui leva un sourcil des plus interrogateurs.

-Elle dort! Elle a fait un mauvais rêve …

-Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier mon fils. Tu peux la descendre à l'étage, s'il te plait.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Oui papa.

Nous descendîmes, Bella s'était réveillée mais était encore légèrement somnolente.

Assis près d'elle, sur le canapé du salon, nous regardions une stupide série alors que mes parents discutaient dans la cuisine.

Ils préparaient sans doute le départ pour Las Vegas. Je leur faisais entièrement confiance pour ce genre de préparatifs, ma mère étant une organisatrice née.

Les minutes et les heures passèrent doucement jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre et que des cris soient échangés devant la porte.

Je confiais une Bella qui me regardait furieuse et sortis avec mon père.

Emmett et Jasper étaient en train de s'engueuler devant la porte de la maison. Mon imbécile de frère était couvert … de sang.

-Tu es un imbécile Emmett et s'il raconte tout à la police maintenant ? Tu as pensé à Bella ?

-Je sais, je n'ai pas réussi à … ces deux traitres, je te jure.

Jasper soupira.

-Je sais.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda mon père inquiet.

Moi, j'avais déjà dépassé ce stade, depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Jake et Paul, c'est eux qui se sont fait passer pour Charlie Swan avec la complicité d'un de leur pote James. Ils pensaient pouvoir te soutirer de l'argent comme ça. Emmett a reconnu le

bruit du 4X4 de Jacob, tu sais qu'il adore trafiquer les voitures enfin bref. On y est allé et Emmett les a mis KO !

D'un côté, j'étais fier, de l'autre, j'avais envie de tuer mon frère, ça nous mettait en danger, s'ils portaient plainte ou parlaient de Bella nous aurions de graves problèmes.

-On se calme les garçons ! Il faudrait déjà qu'il explique ce qu'il faisait chez Charlie Swan et Jake fait assez de trafic pour pas qu'on ait à se soucier de lui, pour les autres, on avisera.

Maintenant, Emmett, je vais demander à Esmée de prendre Bella avec elle dans la cuisine, le temps que tu montes te changer. Elle va prendre peur si elle te voit dans cet état.

Il se retourna et repartit dans la maison. Je me dirigeais vers mon frère.

-Merci Emmett !

-Pas de quoi frérot, j'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais des goûts bizarres mais elle est pas mal du tout cette petite.

Il me planta ici sans un mot et, suivit de Jasper, partit se changer.

J'avais du mal à comprendre le sens exact de la phrase de mon frère.

Avait-il remarqué mes réactions physiques en présence de Bella ?

Non ! Impossible.

Je me torturais pour rien. Bella était une enfant. Juste une petite fille.

C'est avec cette pensée que je les rejoignis.

Pov Bella.

Esmée avait fait des cookies et elle discutait avec moi depuis un petit moment, enfin je l'écoutais plutôt blablater depuis tout ce temps.

Il n'y a pas de doutes, Alice tenait bien d'elle.

Je trempais mon gâteau dans le lait, c'est idiot mais j'adorais ça.

Emmett apparut à ce moment précis et se jeta aussi dessus.

A priori, je n'étais pas la seule à aimer ça, sauf peut-être que lui, il les avalait deux par deux.

Esmée râla et l'enguirlanda, c'était plutôt drôle.

Les autres arrivèrent. Edward en tête, il s'était même changé, il était beau avec son tee shirt blanc et son jean.

Non en fait, le qualificatif beau ne lui allait pas, il était divin.

Je les écoutais discuter entre eux, visiblement, toute la famille allait partir en voyage.

-Ça va être chouette, vivre aux dépends de Mister Eddy !

-Voyons Emmett ! Gronda Esmée

-Chacun se cherchera un travail, reprit Carlisle.

-Mais j'en ai un. Je garderais Bella.

Je le foudroyais du regard, les autres rirent. Je n'avais pas besoin de baby sitter punaise.

-Je crois que tu l'as vexé Emmett, dit Jasper en essayant de cacher son fou rire.

-Mais non Bellibel, ne soit pas fâchée, je plaisante.

Il fit la moue, c'était plutôt lui l'enfant.

Le voyage de départ était prévu la semaine prochaine, en attendant Esmée allait partir avec Alice pour tout préparer là-bas.

Le lutin démoniaque avait bien tenté de convaincre Edward que ma présence était indispensable mais il n'avait pas cédé, dieu merci.

Je n'avais pas échappé par contre à la sainte journée de shopping de départ.

Rosalie, Esmée et elle m'avaient emmené dans un tas de boutiques aux prix tellement élevés que juste m'y promener me donnait une boule au ventre. J'étais très heureuse de revenir

chez les Cullen et de retrouver les bras d'Edward en fin de journée.

-Alors c'était comment ?

Mon regard suppliant devait lui avoir fait comprendre que plus jamais ça car il éclata de rire.

-T'inquiète pas la prochaine on demandera à Carlisle de t'inventer une maladie hautement virulente pour t'éviter ça, allez vient tu dois être affamée.

Il n'avait pas tort, je mourrais de faim et j'étais impatiente d'être à ce soir.

Comme chaque nuit, je me lèverais pour me glisser dans son lit, profitant de sa chaleur et de sa présence.

Pov Edward

Il devait être deux ou trois heures du matin quand j'allais me coucher, un passage dans la chambre de Bella, que je ne trouvais évidemment pas dans son lit.

Mais et ce n'était pas exceptionnel, roulée en boule dans le mien.

C'était gênant et en même temps adorable.

Je m'allongeais à ses côtés, l'observant dormir doucement, nous partons ce week end, tous les cartons étaient prêts.

Je m'endors près d'elle rêvant à demain et à notre installation chez nous.


End file.
